This trial evaluates the feasibility of formulating a novel vaccine to stimulate anti-tumor immune responses and provide therapeutic benefit for patients with B cell malignancies who have completed high dose therapy with stem cell rescue. The monthly vaccines consists of two treatments with autologous dentritic cells (professional antigen presenting cells) collected by apharesis, pulsed with individualized tumor idiotype as target and reinfused, followed by five doses of idiotype coupled to KLH in an IASF adjuvant injected subcutaneously. One patient with non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and four patients with multiple myeloma have completed the vaccination course. An additional three patients are in the process of being vaccinated and several more are scheduled to start soon. The dentritic cell collections have been adequate and the reinfusions have been very well tolerated with next to no toxicity. Two of the initial patients have developed measurable T- cell proliferative responses after exposure to idiotype suggesting the possibility of anti-tumor effect. One patient has produced a measurable humoral anti-idiotype antibodies. These responses have been idientified within six months of completing the high dose therapy. Most patients have had stable disease throughout their course. It is too early to determine if they have gained any clinical benefit. A total of ten patients with lymphoma and ten with myeloma are needed to complete these feasibility trials. An additional exploration into the possibility of using these immune approaches in the allotransplant setting is also planned.